


Strawberry Fields

by guessimdemoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Missing Persons, Mystery, Possible Reunion, Post-High School, References to the Beatles, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: What happens to friends when they disappear? Does the friendship every truly die? Isabella might think that her oldest and dearest high school friend is gone but...he might be closer then she thinks.





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently just love this type of story. Yay angst!

“The princess looked down at the torn remains of her former kingdom and feared what was to become of her as dawn…..as dawn…..DAMN IT I can’t do it!”  
Natalie looked up from her book as her sister slammed her laptop shut and cried on top of it. “Uh…..Iz…..I think you’re being a tad overdramatic.” Natalie pointed out.  
“I am not being overdramatic Lee! Why did I become an author? Why? I couldn’t have become a teacher or hell a doctor, no my calling was a goddamn author!” Isabella cried. Natalie looked around the café nervously unsure what to do before looking over at the counter.  
“H-H-hey! The lines going down! Let’s order you something to get your mind off of it.” Natalie suggested jumping up.  
“Can it come with extra vodka?” Isabella muttered allowing her sister to help her up.  
“Maybe if we pay them extra they’ll do it for you.” Natalie said with a laugh. The two sisters put themselves in the slow moving line as they studied the menu as it got closer.  
“Is it me or are coffee drinks becoming more and more predictable?” Isabella asked.  
“You see ‘Pumpkin Spice Apple Pie Latte’ too huh?” Natalie said with a laugh.  
“Like who would order stuff like that? Honestly.” Isabella said rolling her eyes.  
“I dunno some of those sound interesting; blueberry cobbler, apple spice, strawberry fields forever sounds interesting….” Natalie trailed off turning and noticing her sister had gone very pale at the sound of the last drink. “Iz?”  
“Strawberry fields forever?” Isabella whispered.  
“Iz are you okay?” Natalie asked.  
“Uh…..um….give me a minute.” Isabella ordered before hurrying out of line and out of the café.  
“Okay but I’m not paying for you!” Natalie yelled after her rolling her eyes at the door slamming. 

Isabella slumped against the wall of the café as people walked past her on the street. She didn’t mean to have a meltdown in the middle of line like that, but just hearing the name ‘strawberry fields forever’ made a flood of memories come rushing back. “Because you had to like one of the popular songs eh Stu?” Isabella thought leaning her head on the brick wall. “It couldn’t of been one of the b-tracks it had to be one of the iconic songs.”  
Isabella could vividly see it; it was early fall in study hall and the teacher they had supervising them was a year away from retirement and clearly didn’t give a shit anymore. Isabella, at least, was doing her work at her desk but couldn’t help sneaking glances at Stuart, who was sitting on the ledge at the open window smoking a cigarette and listening to his sneaked-in Walkman. Through the headphones the teenager could hear he had a Beatles CD on, again, and the song on repeat was ‘Strawberry Fields Forever’. Isabella leaned back in her seat breathing in the scent of fall (of crisp cool air and stale cigarette smoke) before nearly falling back thanks to her daydream. Luckily she caught herself just in time before she fell, but was deeply embarrassed hearing Stu snicker on the window sill.  
“Oh come on like you’ve never done that before!” Isabella pointed out teasingly making Stu snicker again.  
“But I’ve never done it as gracefully as you did.” Stu pointed out leaning forward and bobbing Isabella on the nose playfully. “That is I think I, disagree.” Isabella rolled her eyes smiling while going back to her homework as Stu readjusted himself back on the ledge. Stu was such a cheeseball, no wonder the girls were wild about him.  
Isabella jumped from her daydream after the door to the café opened and shut and more people came in and out. “God get a hold of yourself White.” Isabella thought looking down and playing with a blue heart shaped pendent necklace she had since she was a teenager. “Stu is gone and he's never coming back.” Isabella sighed again before walking back into the café, finding her sister back at their table with two cups.  
“You okay? You kinda freaked out there.” Natalie pointed out as Isabella sat down across from her.  
“Sorry had to do some thinking.” Isabella explained smiling before picking up her cup. “What happened to not paying for me?”  
“Hey it wasn’t me! It was there when I came back.” Natalie announced. Isabella looked down at the cup in shock before slowly taking a sip. The taste made her jump back in surprise.  
“Iz?” Natalie asked.  
“It’s the strawberry field’s coffee.” Isabella whispered. The café went to dull noise for the sisters as they sat in silence letting the shock soak in. It was finally Natalie who broke the tension, snickering at her sister's shocked expression.  
“My sister has a secret admirer.” Natalie teased.  
“You stop that before I ask you what’s going on between you and that Adams boy.” Isabella ordered immediately shutting her sister up. She looked back at the cup before looking around at the café hoping to find a familiar face.  
"You actually gonna drink that or are you going to let it go cold?" Natalie asked picking up her book again.  
"Yeah....yeah I'm drinking it." Isabella mumbled turning back to her laptop, trying to ignore the nagging feelings in her heart.  
Either someone was playing a prank on her…..or she almost ran into a dear missed friend from the past.


End file.
